Marked of Kane
The Marked of Kane are an army of loyal, necromantic cyborgs who serve Kane, even in death. As Kane said, they were ready to be released in the wake of the Second Tiberium War, but CABAL’s betrayal halted the project’s expansion. They are the living embodiment of LEGION and Kane’s will made flesh. History Shortly after LEGION started up on its own, Kane wasted no time putting it to work. He assigned it to awakening the Marked of Kane, that lied in bunkers deep beneath the earth. After LEGION had fiercely defended each of the Control Nodes, the Marked of Kane rose up onto the land, and those who walked among the living now realized their true purpose; to serve the prophet in his time of need. Each and every cyborg of the Marked will only take orders from the Nod A.I. named LEGION, for it granted them freedom, a purpose and most importantly life. In addition, neither of the two shall go rogue because unlike CABAL, LEGION has sworn its allegiance to Kane ever since the Rio Insurrection, and had been upgraded using Scrin technology scavenged from when they had attacked Earth some years back. Under LEGION, the Marked of Kane are believed to have led the charge to reclaim the Tacitus, along with both Nod AND Black Hand reserves. LEGION was also believed to have used up to 3 Redeemers to storm GDI’s base amoung other forces and maybe even some stolen equipment from a local GDI base was used (adding insult to injury). The Marked were integrated into the rest of Nod’s military in time for the Ascension Conflict when LEGION ascended. Enough lore, what about gameplay?! In terms of gameplay, the Marked of Kane make the perfect faction for the people who want not only incredible defensive capabilities (thanks to the Supercharged Particle Beam upgrade) but also want to be able to ambush an enemy while their pants are down. Stealth Generators come cheap for this faction, and Supercharged Particle Beams are a must-have for mowing down infantry. Despite all of these upgrades, however, the fact that this faction still has an air force is the cherry on top of this rich red velvet cake. However, as masters of guerilla warfare, they require lots of micromanagement. This is perhaps why they are so unpopular in the tournament setting, as micromanaging wastes valuable time they could be using to build structures, train units, etc. Units The Marked of Kane reuse all of vanilla Nod’s arsenal except for one infantry unit and one vehicle. The three unique units are the Awakened (Replacing Militants), Enlightened, and Tiberium Troopers. They can’t use flame weapons, so Flame Tanks and Black Hand troopers are out of the question. This, in turn, makes their Avatars less versatile and open to enemy commandos. Trivia * As with a multitude of Nod’s other assets referring to the Bible, this in particular refers to one of the first 12 stories of Genesis, specifically Cain and Abel. The mark given by God to Cain likely inspired the faction’s name. * Kane had stated that some of the Marked of Kane “walked amoung the living”, yet this was never seen in the game itself. Inventory Infantry * Awakened * Rocket Militant * Saboteur * Fanatic * Tiberium Trooper * Shadow Trooper * Enlightened * Commando CNCKW Awakened Cameo.png|Awakened CNCTW Militant Rocket Squad Cameo.png|Militant Rocket Squad CNCTW Saboteur Cameo.png|Saboteur CNCTW Fanatics Cameo.png|Fanatic CNCKW Tiberium Trooper Cameo.png|Tiberium Trooper CNCTW Shadows Cameo.png|Shadow Trooper CNCKW Enlightened Cameo.png|Enlightened CNCTW Nod Commando Cameo.png|Commando Vehicles * Mobile Construction Vehicle * Harvester * Emissary * Attack Bike * Raider Buggy * Reckoner * Scorpion tank * Beam Cannon * Stealth Tank * Specter * Avatar * Redeemer CNCTW Nod MCV Cameo.png|Mobile Construction Vehicle CNCTW Emissary Cameo.png|Emissary CNCTW Attack Bike Cameo.png|Attack Bike CNCTW Raider Buggy Cameo.png|Raider Buggy CNCTW Nod Harvester Cameo.png|Harvester CNCKW Reckoner Cameo.png|Reckoner CNCTW Scorpion Tank Cameo.png|Scorpion Tank CNCTW Beam Cannon Cameo.png|Beam Cannon CNCTW Stealth Tank Cameo.png|Stealth Tank CNCKW Specter Cameo.png|Specter CNCTW Avatar Cameo.png|Avatar CNCKW Redeemer Cameo.png|Redeemer Air Craft * Venom * Vertigo Bomber * Carryall Transport * Armageddon Bomber CNCTW Venom Cameo.png|Venom CNCTW Vertigo Cameo.png|Vertigo Bomber CNCTW Carryall Cameo.png|Carryall Transport CNCTW Armageddon Cameo.png|Armageddon Bomber Category:Factions Category:Command & Conquer